The Ice Heart Alchemist
by Lilychan14
Summary: After losing everything and gaining nothing in return Mikala Kusanagi, or otherwise know as Miki, has set out to find her lost brother and the great philosopher stone. full sumary inside WARNING:OCs, Roy and Winry bashing, and edxoc. enjoy the insanity


The ice heart alchemist

Chapter one: who was that?

Hello all I'm lilychan14 and this is my first fanfic so go easy and don't flame me please.

full summary:

After losing everything and gaining nothing in return Mikala Kusanagi, or otherwise know as Miki, has set out to find her lost brother and the great philosopher stone. Along the way she runs into homunculus, cross-dressing palm trees, bastard colonels, a daughter obsessed father, crazed ishvalan, teen hormones, tiny pandas, flying wrenches, and the great pipsqueak with his suit of talking armor. WARNING: OCs,Royand Winry bashing, and edxoc. enjoy the insanity!

Disclaimer: I lily in no way shape or form own fullmetal alchemist brotherhood or anything related to it. All I own is the ice heart alchemist, Mikala 'Miki' Kusanagi, and my story so no suing please and thank you! =^.^= and yes the opening words are the exact ones from the brotherhood opening thing.

* * *

><p>Alchemy. The science of understanding deconstructing and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law there is a taboo among all alchemist. Human transmutation is strictly forbidden, for what could equal the value of a human soul?<p>

* * *

><p>"Big brother what are we doing this for again?" a small girl of 10 asked her older brother of 12.<p>

"Were gonna bring mom back today Miki, remember?" her older brother said to her.

"But Tyler, the book said not to though." She replied with a worried face.

"Don't you want mom back?" Tyler turned to his sister ruffling her short shoulder length brown hair while staring into her hazel eyes with his bright blue ones as she reached up to pat his blonde hair as well. She smiled up at him. "Don't you want mom with us again Miki?"

"Yes I do but, what if something bad happens?" her smile turned back to a frown again.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything bad happen to you alright." He smiled down at her.

"Alright if you say so big brother." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her also.

"ok then lets begin." He set his hands on the side of the circle and she followed. There was a flash as the transmutation began.

* * *

><p>5 years later…<p>

Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist, and his younger brother Alphonse Elric were once again walking around looking for more info on the philosopher stone in east central.

"Man, you know Al, sometimes I wish finding this damn stone was a bit easier from time to time." Edward began turning to Alphonse.

"I know what you mean brother." Al replied looking over to him.

At that moment they heard running on the roof above them and then yelling.

"Damnit! Get the hell away from me!" it sounded feminine.

"You hear that Al?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"Yeah I di-" He began before being cut off by the sight of someone jumping off the side of the roof and landing on both feet in a crouch position some what like a cat and then taking off down the road behind them.

"What the?" Ed was also cut off by envy landing where she had just landed and following after her.

"ENVY?" Ed yelled shock written all over his face.

"What is he chasing that girl for?" Al asked staring after them.

"I don't know but let's follow them." Ed replied as he began running down the street after them.

"Ah! W-Wait, brother!" Al called to Ed as he began to chase after him. as the girl turned the corner Envy followed along with the brothers.

She stopped at a river and turned around quickly and just as envy was about to get her, she side stepped him and he ran straight in to the river.

"HA take that homunculus!" she yelled down at him as he began to float down it.

"Stupid alchemist!" he yelled back as he went under.

She sighed and turned back to the brothers. "Hum… oh, hi there who are you?" she asked.

Now that she wasn't running anymore the two of them were able to see what she looked like. She had long waist length brown hair tied up in a high pony tail with a blue hair tie and her bangs were a little wild and kind of spiky that were dyed dark blue. Her eyes were bright and hazel that looked kind and soft. She was dressed in a black tube top with a blood red short sleeve hoodie that was open and reached down to her thighs. Her pants were flared out and were also dark blue with black combat boots. She had a black choker around her neck that was decorated with one big silver gem in the middle with two small red ones on both sides of it.

"Why was that homunculus chasing you?" Al asked puzzled.

"Uh… no reason?" she said nervously scratching the back of her head. "Oh hey look at the time I should be going now huh… um… bye!" and she took off running in some random direction.

"Hey wait!" Ed called but she was already out of ear shot. "Damnit." He cursed.

"Brother, maybe we should just go talk to the colonel I mean that's what we came here for right?" Al asked looking down at Ed

"Yeah I guess so." Ed answered still looking the way she had gone.

'_Still I wonder why envy would chase someone like that unless…'_

"Brother?" al called from the other end of the ally they had turned onto.

"Huh… oh right… coming Al!" he said dashing after him.

* * *

><p>So… what did you think please review and tell me what I can do to make it better please<p>

Thank you!


End file.
